The blood-brain barrier (BBB) is a unique feature of the central nervous system (CNS) which isolates the brain from the systemic blood circulation. To maintain the homeostasis of the CNS, the BBB prevents access to the brain of many substances circulating in the blood.
The BBB is formed by a complex cellular system of endothelial cells, astroglia, pericytes, perivascular macrophages, and a basal lamina. Compared to other tissues, brain endothelia have the most intimate cell-to-cell connections: endothelial cells adhere strongly to each other, forming structures specific to the CNS called “tight junctions” or zonula occludens. They involve two opposing plasma membranes which form a membrane fusion with cytoplasmic densities on either side. These tight junctions prevent cell migration or cell movement between endothelial cells. A continuous uniform basement membrane surrounds the brain capillaries. This basal lamina encloses contractile cells called pericytes, which form an intermittent layer and probably play some role in phagocytosis activity and defense if the BBB is breached. Astrocytic end feet, which cover the brain capillaries, build a continuous sleeve and maintain the integrity of the BBB by the synthesis and secretion of soluble growth factors (e.g., gamma-glutamyl transpeptidase) essential for the endothelial cells to develop their BBB characteristics.
PCT Publication WO 01/85094 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,120,489 and 7,190,998 to Shalev and Gross, which are assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and are incorporated herein by reference, describe apparatus for modifying a property of a brain of a patient, including electrodes applied to a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG) or a neural tract originating in or leading to the SPG. A control unit drives the electrodes to apply a current capable of inducing (a) an increase in permeability of a blood-brain barrier (BBB) of the patient, (b) a change in cerebral blood flow of the patient, and/or (c) an inhibition of parasympathetic activity of the SPG.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,858 to Shalev, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for delivering a Non Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drug (NSAID) supplied to a body of a subject for delivery to at least a portion of a central nervous system (CNS) of the subject via a systemic blood circulation of the subject. The apparatus includes a stimulator adapted to stimulate at least one site of the subject, so as to cause an increase in passage of the NSAID from the systemic blood circulation across a blood brain barrier (BBB) of the subject to the portion of the CNS, during at least a portion of the time that the NSAID is present in the blood, the site selected from the list consisting of: a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG), an anterior ethmoidal nerve, a posterior ethmoidal nerve, a communicating branch between an anterior ethmoidal nerve and a retro-orbital branch of an SPG, a communicating branch between a posterior ethmoidal nerve and a retro-orbital branch of an SPG, a greater palatine nerve, a lesser palatine nerve, a sphenopalatine nerve, a communicating branch between a maxillary nerve and an SPG, a nasopalatine nerve, a posterior nasal nerve, an infraorbital nerve, an otic ganglion, an afferent fiber going into the otic ganglion, an efferent fiber going out of the otic ganglion, a vidian nerve, a greater superficial petrosal nerve, and a lesser deep petrosal nerve.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0220644 to Shalev et al, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating a subject, comprising positioning at least one electrode at at least one site of the subject for less than about 3 hours, applying an electrical current to the site of the subject, and configuring the current to increase cerebral blood flow (CBF) of the subject, so as to treat a condition of the subject. The site is selected from the list consisting of: a sphenopalatine ganglion (SPG), a greater palatine nerve, a lesser palatine nerve, a sphenopalatine nerve, a communicating branch between a maxillary nerve and an SPG, an otic ganglion, an afferent fiber going into the otic ganglion, an efferent fiber going out of the otic ganglion, an infraorbital nerve, a vidian nerve, a greater superficial petrosal nerve, and a lesser deep petrosal nerve. Also described is an apparatus comprising an elongated support element having a length of between about 1.8 cm and about 4 cm, and having a proximal end and a distal end; one or more electrodes fixed to the support element in a vicinity of the distal end thereof; a receiver, fixed to the support element in a vicinity of the proximal end thereof; and a control unit, adapted to be coupled to the receiver, and adapted to drive the electrodes to apply an electrical current to tissue of the subject, and configure the current to have a pulse frequency of between about 10 Hz and about 50 Hz, an amplitude of between about 0.2 V and about 10 V, a pulse width of between about 50 microseconds and about 5 milliseconds, and, in alternation, on periods of between about 1 second and about 2 minutes, and off periods of between about 1 second and about 2 minutes.
The following patent application publications, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present application and are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest: WO 03/090599, WO 03/105658, WO 04/044947, WO 04/043217, WO 04/043334, and WO 05/030118.
US Patent Application Publication 2003/0176898 to Gross et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a condition of an eye of a subject, comprising a stimulator adapted to stimulate at least one site of the subject, such as the SPG, so as to treat the eye condition.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0159790 to Shalev, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for facilitating a diagnosis of a condition of a subject, including applying a current to a site of the subject, such as the SPG, and configuring the current to increase conductance of molecules from brain tissue of the subject through a blood brain barrier (BBB) of the subject into a systemic blood circulation of the subject. The method also includes sensing a quantity of the molecules from a site outside of the brain of the subject, following initiation of application of the current.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0266099 to Shalev, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for modifying a property of a brain of a patient includes presenting an odorant to an air passage of the patient, the odorant having been selected for presentation to the air passage because it is such as to increase conductance of molecules from a systemic blood circulation of the patient through a blood brain barrier (BBB) of the brain into brain tissue of the patient. The molecules are selected from the group consisting of: a pharmacological agent, a therapeutic agent, an endogenous agent, and an agent for facilitating a diagnostic procedure.
PCT Publication WO 04/010923 to Gross et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a chemical agent delivery system, including a chemical agent supplied to a body of a subject for delivery to a site in a central nervous system of said subject via blood of said subject; and a stimulator for stimulating parasympathetic fibers associated with the SPG, thereby rendering a blood brain barrier (BBB) of said subject permeable to said chemical agent during at least a portion of the time that said chemical agent is present in said blood.
PCT Publication WO 04/043218 to Gross et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a subject, including (a) a stimulation device, adapted to be implanted in a vicinity of a site selected from the list consisting of: a SPG and a neural tract originating in or leading to the SPG; and (b) a connecting element, coupled to the stimulation device, and adapted to be passed through at least a portion of a greater palatine canal of the subject.
PCT Publication WO 04/045242 to Shalev, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a condition of an ear of a subject, comprising a stimulator adapted to stimulate at least one site of the subject, such as the SPG, at a level sufficient to treat the ear condition.
PCT Publication WO 05/030025 to Shalev et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for treating a subject, including an elongated generally rigid support element having a length of at least 1.8 cm, and having a distal end. The apparatus also includes one or more electrodes fixed to the support element in a vicinity of the distal end thereof, and configured to be positioned in a vicinity of a site of the subject, such as the SPG, when the support element is inserted into a body of the subject, such that a portion of the support element remains outside of the body. The apparatus further includes a control unit, coupled to the support element, and adapted to drive the electrodes to apply an electrical current to the site, and to configure the current to increase cerebral blood flow (CBF) of the subject, so as to treat a condition of the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,318 to Ansarinia and related PCT Publication WO 01/97905 to Ansarinia, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a method for the suppression or prevention of various medical conditions, including pain, movement disorders, autonomic disorders, and neuropsychiatric disorders. The method includes positioning an electrode on or proximate to at least one of the patient's SPG, sphenopalatine nerves, or vidian nerves, and activating the electrode to apply an electrical signal to such nerve. In a further embodiment for treating the same conditions, the electrode used is activated to dispense a medication solution or analgesic to such nerve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,079 to Ansarinia, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for the suppression or prevention of various medical conditions, including pain, movement disorders, autonomic disorders, and neuropsychiatric disorders. The method includes positioning an electrode adjacent to or around a sinus, the dura adjacent a sinus, or falx cerebri, and activating the electrode to apply an electrical signal to the site. In a further embodiment for treating the same conditions, the electrode dispenses a medication solution or analgesic to the site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,788,975 to Whitehurst et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implantable stimulator with at least two electrodes that is small enough to have the electrodes located adjacent to a nerve structure at least partially responsible for epileptic seizures. The nerve structure may include a trigeminal ganglion or ganglia, a trigeminal nerve, or a branch of a trigeminal nerve, a greater occipital nerve, lesser occipital nerve, third occipital nerve, facial nerve, glossopharyngeal nerve, or a branch of any of these neural structures. Electrical stimulation of such targets may provide significant therapeutic benefit in the management of epilepsy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,377 to Rise et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes techniques for stimulating the brain to treat movement disorders resulting in abnormal motor behavior by means of an implantable signal generator and electrode. A sensor is used to detect the symptoms resulting from the motion disorder. A microprocessor algorithm analyzes the output from the sensor in order to regulate the stimulation delivered to the brain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,184 to Ishikawa et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a ball semiconductor for stimulating a mass of nervous system brain tissue for therapeutic purposes. The ball is embedded in a mass of nervous system tissue of a brain. Electrical pulses generated and transmitted to the ball by a remote electrical pulse generator system are picked up by a receiving antenna of the ball, and are applied to an electrode pair of the ball to cause the mass of nervous system tissue of the brain located between output pads of the electrode to become stimulated, as therapy for a pathological condition, such as epilepsy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,521 to Paspa et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an implantable medical lead having markings, which aid in the accurate localization of lead electrodes at a specific point of the brain for neurostimulation. Also described is an implantable medical lead having a removable extension that provides a minimal length of excess lead protruding from the lead insertion site. The lead and method of implantation facilitate use of a neurostimulator device that is implanted directly in a patient's cranium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,138 to Fischell et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system for treating neurological conditions by low-frequency time varying electrical stimulation. The system includes an electrical device for applying such low-frequency energy, in a range below approximately 10 Hz, to the patient's brain tissue. An implantable embodiment applies direct electrical stimulation to electrodes implanted in or on the patient's brain, while a non-invasive embodiment causes a magnetic field to induce electrical currents in the patient's brain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,226 to Sunde et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a quadripolar deep brain stimulation electrode for treating symptoms of central and peripheral nervous system disorders, such as Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, psychiatric illness, and intractable pain. It is important to determine the optimal placement of an implanted electrode. An electrode device is described that allows stimulation of a large volume of neural tissue in combination with simultaneous microelectrode recording. The device is described as allowing for a less traumatic localization of the optimal neural stimulation area by microelectrode recording in combination with the placement of the permanent deep brain stimulation electrode.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0065427 to Magill et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for locating the position of a selected neural center in the central nervous system, including stimulating neurons at a first central nervous system position, measuring the field potential evoked at a second central nervous system position, and comparing the evoked field potential against a known evoked field potential from said neural center.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0113877 to Spinelli et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes implantable devices and methods for treating various disorders of the pelvic floor by means of electrical stimulation of the pudendal or other nerves. Neurophysiological monitoring is utilized to assess the evoked responses of the pudendal nerve, and thereby to provide a method for determining the optimal stimulation site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,495 to Kovacs, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a microelectrode interface for localizing the stimulation and recording of action potentials at a portion of a nervous system. A circuit is described for applying current only to one or more selected pairs of microelectrodes in an array of microelectrodes. Row and column select lines, switches and multiplexes are used for passing current only between pairs of microelectrodes at selected locations in the array for stimulating a portion of a nervous system only at selected locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,986 to Levin and PCT Publication WO 99/03473 to Levin, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for inhibiting a cerebral neurovascular disorder or a muscular headache. The techniques include intranasally administering a pharmaceutical composition comprising a long-acting local anesthetic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,940 to Levin, US Patent Application 2003/0133877 to Levin, and PCT Publication WO 00/44432 to Levin, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for inhibiting a cerebral neurovascular disorder or a muscular headache. The techniques include intranasally administering a pharmaceutical composition comprising a long-acting local anesthetic. Apparatus for delivering or applying the composition is also described.
US Patent Application 2001/0004644 to Levin and PCT Publication WO 01/43733 to Levin, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe techniques for inhibiting cephalic inflammation, including meningeal inflammation and cerebral inflammation. The techniques include intranasally administering a long-acting local anesthetic. Apparatus for delivering or applying the composition is also described, including a dorsonasally implanted electronic neural stimulator, such as a transepithelial neural stimulation device.
The following patents and patent application publications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest: U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,071 to Mattern et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,515 to Jolesz et al., PCT Publications WO 03/084591, WO 03/020350, WO 03/000310, WO 02/068031, and WO 02/068029 to Djupesland, US Patent Application Publication 2003/0079742 to Giroux, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,471 and 6,086,525 to Davey et al., PCT Publication WO 02/32504 to Zanger et al., US Patent Application Publication 2003/0050527 to Fox et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,986 to Levin, PCT Publication WO 99/03473 to Levin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,940 to Levin, US Patent Application 2003/0133877 to Levin, and PCT Publication WO 00/44432 to Levin, US Patent Application 2001/0004644 to Levin, PCT Publication WO 01/43733 to Levin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,164 to Zabara, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,341,236 and 6,671,556 to Osorio et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,555 to Gielen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,702 to Ward et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,359 to Boveja, U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,212 to Weijand et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,137 to MacDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,475 to Whitehurst et al., PCT Publication WO 01/97906 to Whitehurst, U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,590 to Whitehurst, PCT Publication WO 05/062829 to Whitehurst et al., and US Patent Application Publication 2005/0154419 to Whitehurst et al.
Hotta H et al., in an article entitled, “Effects of stimulating the nucleus basalis of Meynert on blood flow and delayed neuronal death following transient ischemia in rat cerebral cortes,” Jap J Phys 52:383-393 (2002), which is incorporated herein by reference, report that stimulation of the nucleus basalis of Meynert (NBM) in the rat was accompanied by vasodilatation and increase in cortical blood flow. They suggest that NBM-originating vasodilative activation can protect the ischemia-induced delayed death of cortical neurons by preventing a blood flow decrease in widespread cortices.
Reis D J et al., in an article entitled, “Electrical stimulation of cerebellar fastigial nucleus reduces ischemic infarction elicited by middle cerebral artery occlusion in rat,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 11(5):810-8 (1991), which is incorporated herein by reference, report that electrical stimulation of the cerebellar fastigial nucleus (FN) profoundly increases cerebral blood flow via a cholinergic mechanism. Utilizing the rat middle cerebral artery occlusion (MCAO) model, they demonstrated that one hour of electrical stimulation of the FN has the capacity to substantially reduce the infarct size at the rim of the cortex dorsal and ventral to the infarction, and medially within the thalamus and striatum corresponding to the penumbral zone. They conclude that excitation of an intrinsic system in brain represented in the rostral FN has the capacity to substantially reduce an ischemic infarction.
Matsui T et al., in an article entitled, “The effects of cervical spinal cord stimulation (cSCS) on experimental stroke,” Pacing Clin Electrophysiol 12(4 Pt 2):726-32 (1989), which is incorporated herein by reference, report that cSCS increases regional cerebral blood flow, and, in a cat middle cerebral artery occlusion model (MCAO), reduced the rate of death within 24 hours after MCAO.
Segher O et al., in an article entitled, “Spinal cord stimulation reducing infract volume in model of focal cerebral ischemia in rats,” J Neurosurg 99(1):131-137 (2003), which is incorporated herein by reference, demonstrate that spinal cord stimulation increases cerebral blood flow in rats and significantly reduces stroke volume, suggesting that spinal cord stimulation could be used for treatment and prevention of stroke.
The following references, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be useful:    Delepine L, Aubineau P, “Plasma protein extravasation induced in the rat dura mater by stimulation of the parasympathetic sphenopalatine ganglion,” Experimental Neurology, 147, 389-400 (1997)    Hara H, Zhang Q J, Kuroyanagi T, Kobayashi S, “Parasympathetic cerebrovascular innervation: An anterograde tracing from the sphenopalatine ganglion in the rat,” Neurosurgery, 32, 822-827 (1993)    Jolliet-Riant P, Tillement J P, “Drug transfer across the blood-brain barrier and improvement of brain delivery,” Fundam. Clin. Pharmacol., 13, 16-25 (1999)    Kroll R A, Neuwelt E A, “Outwitting the blood brain barrier for therapeutic purposes: Osmotic opening and other means,” Neurosurgery, 42, 1083-1100 (1998)    Sanders M, Zuurmond W W, “Efficacy of sphenopalatine ganglion blockade in 66 patients suffering from cluster headache: A 12-70 month follow-up evaluation,” Journal of Neurosurgery, 87, 876-880 (1997)    Syelaz J, Hara H, Pinard E, Mraovitch S, MacKenzie E T, Edvinsson L, “Effects of stimulation of the sphenopalatine ganglion on cortical blood flow in the rat,” Journal of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism,” 8, 875-878 (1988)    Van de Waterbeemd H, Camenisch G, Folkers G, Chretien J R, Raevsky O A, “Estimation of blood brain barrier crossing of drugs using molecular size and shape and h bonding descriptors, “Journal of Drug Targeting,” 6, 151-165, (1998)    Suzuki N, Hardebo J E, Kahrstrom J, Owman C, “Selective electrical stimulation of postganglionic cerebrovascular parasympathetic nerve fibers originating from the sphenopalatine ganglion enhances cortical blood flow in the rat,” Journal of Cerebral Blood Flow and Metabolism, 10, 383-391 (1990)    Suzuki N, Hardebo J E, Kahrstrom J, Owman C H, “Effect on cortical blood flow of electrical stimulation of trigeminal cerebrovascular nerve fibres in the rat,” Acta Physiol. Scand., 138, 307-315 (1990)    Major A, Silver W, “Odorants presented to the rat nasal cavity increase cortical blood flow,” Chem. Senses, 24, 665-669 (1999)    Fusco B M, Fiore G, Gallo F, Martelletti P, Giacovazzo M, “‘Capsaicin-sensitive’ sensory neurons in cluster headache: pathophysiological aspects and therapeutic indications,” Headache, 34, 132-137 (1994)    Lambert G A, Bogduk N, Goadsby P J, Duckworth J W, Lance J W, “Decreased carotid arterial resistance in cats in response to trigeminal stimulation,” Journal of Neurosurgery, 61, 307-315 (1984)    Silver W L, “Neural and pharmacological basis for nasal irritation,” in Tucker W G, Leaderer B P, Molhave L, Cain W S (eds), Sources of Indoor Air Contaminants, Ann. N Y Acad. Sci., 641, 152-163 (1992)    Silver W, “Chemesthesis: the burning questions,” ChemoSense, Vol. 2, 1-2 (1999)    Devoghel J C, “Cluster headache and sphenopalatine block,” Acta Anaesthesiol Belg., 32(1):101-7 (1981)    Branston N M, “The physiology of the cerebrovascular parasympathetic innervation,” British Journal of Neurosurgery 9:319-329 (1995)    Branston N M et al., “Contribution of cerebrovascular parasympathetic and sensory innervation to the short-term control of blood flow in rat cerebral cortex,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 15(3):525-31 (1995)    Toda N et al., “Cerebral vasodilation induced by stimulation of the pterygopalatine ganglion and greater petrosal nerve in anesthetized monkeys,” Neuroscience 96(2):393-398 (2000)    Seylaz J et al., “Effect of stimulation of the sphenopalatine ganglion on cortical blood flow in the rat,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 8(6):875-8 (1988)    Nollet H et al., “Transcranial magnetic stimulation: review of the technique, basic principles and applications,” The Veterinary Journal 166:28-42 (2003)    Van Gijn J et al., “Subarachnoid haemorrhage: diagnosis, causes and management,” Brain 124:249-278 (2001)    Goadsby P J et al., “Effect of stimulation of trigeminal ganglion on regional cerebral blood flow in cats,” Am J Physiol 22:R270-R274 (1987)    Walters B B et al., “Cerebrovascular projections from the sphenopalatine and otic ganglia to the middle cerebral artery of the cat,” Stroke 17:488-494 (1986)    Suzuki N et al., “Trigeminal fibre collaterals storing substance P and calcitonin gene-related peptide associate with ganglion cells containing choline acetyltransferase and vasoactive intestinal polypeptide in the sphenopalatine ganglion of the rat. An axon reflex modulating parasympathetic ganglionic activity?” Neuroscience 30:595-604 (1989)    Roth B J et al., “In vitro evaluation of a 4-leaf coil design for magnetic stimulation of peripheral nerve,” Electroencephalography and Clinical Neurophysiology 93:68-74 (1994)    Zhang R et al., “A nitric oxide donor induces neurogenesis and reduces functional deficits after stroke in rats,” Ann Neurol 50:602-611 (2001)    Ziche M et al., “Nitric oxide and angiogenesis,” J Neurooncol 50:139-148 (2000)    Kawamata T et al., “Intracisternal basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGF) enhances behavioral recovery following focal cerebral infarction in the rat,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 16:542-547 (1996)    Zhang Z G et el., “VEGF enhances angiogenesis and promotes blood-brain barrier leakage in the ischemic brain,” J Clin Invest 106:829-838 (2000)    Sun Y et al., “Neuronal nitric oxide synthase and ischemia-induced neurogenesis,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 25(4):485-92 (2005)    Zhang F et al., “Nitric oxide donors increase blood flow and reduce brain damage in focal ischemia: evidence that nitric oxide is beneficial in the early stages of cerebral ischemia,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 14(2):217-26 (1994)    Beridze M et al., “Effect of nitric oxide initial blood levels on erythrocyte aggregability during 12 hours from ischemic stroke onset,” Clin Hemorheol Microcirc 30(3-4):403-6 (2004)    Davis S M et al., “Advances in penumbra imaging with M R,” Cerebrovasc Dis 17 Suppl 3:23-7 (2004)    Phan T G et al., “Salvaging the ischaemic penumbra: more than just reperfusion?” Clin Exp Pharmacol Physiol 29(1-2):1-10 (2002)    Gressens P et al., “Neuroprotection of the developing brain by systemic administration of vasoactive intestinal peptide derivatives,” J Pharmacol Exp Ther 288 (3):1207-13 (1999)    Zhang R et al., “Nitric oxide enhances angiogenesis via the synthesis of vascular endothelial growth factor and cGMP after stroke in the rat,” Circ Res 21; 92(3):308-13 (2003) de la Torre J C, “Vascular basis of Alzheimer's pathogenesis,” Ann N Y Acad Sci 977:196-215 (2002)    Roman G C, “Cholinergic dysfunction in vascular dementia,” Curr Psychiatry Rep 7(1):18-26 (2005)    Tony J F L, “Nitric oxide and the cerebral vascular function,” J Biomed Sci 7:16-26 (2000)    Pluta R M, “Delayed cerebral vasospasm and nitric oxide: review, new hypothesis, and proposed treatment,” Pharmacol Ther 105(1):23-56 (2005)    Sandgren K et al., “Vasoactive intestinal peptide and nitric oxide promote survival of adult rat myenteric neurons in culture,” J Neurosci Res 72(5):595-602 (2003)    Laude K et al., “NO produced by endothelial NO synthase is a mediator of delayed preconditioning-induced endothelial protection,” Am J Physiol Heart Circ Physiol 284(6):H2053-60 (2003) (Epub 2003 Jan. 9)    Khan M et al., “S-Nitrosoglutathione reduces inflammation and protects brain against focal cerebral ischemia in a rat model of experimental stroke,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 25(2):177-92 (2005)    Molloy J et al., “S-nitrosoglutathione reduces the rate of embolization in humans,” Circulation 98(14):1372-5 (1998)    Schmid-Elsaesser R et al., “A critical reevaluation of the intraluminal thread model of focal cerebral ischemia. Evidence of inadvertent premature reperfusion and subarachnoid hemorrhage in rats by laser-Doppler flowmetry,” Stroke 29:2162-2170 (1998)    Zausinger V S et al., “Neurological impairment in rats after transient middle cerebral artery occlusion: a comparative study under various treatment paradigms,” Brain Research 863(1-2):94-105 (2000)    Hunter A J et al., “To what extent have functional studies of ischemia in animals been useful in the assessment of potential neuroprotective agents?” Trends Pharmacol Sci 19:59-66 (1998)    Varghese et al., “Endoscopic transnasal neurolytic sphenopalatine ganglion block for head and neck cancer pain,” J Laryngol Otol 115(5):385-7 (2001)    Hotta H et al., “Effects of stimulating the nucleus basalis of Meynert on blood flow and delayed neuronal death following transient ischemia in rat cerebral cortes,” Jap J Phys 52:383-393 (2002)    Reis D J et al., “Electrical stimulation of cerebellar fastigial nucleus reduces ischemic infarction elicited by middle cerebral artery occlusion in rat,” J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 11(5):810-8 (1991)    Matsui T et al., “The effects of cervical spinal cord stimulation (cSCS) on experimental stroke,” Pacing Clin Electrophysiol 12(4 Pt 2):726-32 (1989)    Segher O et al., “Spinal cord stimulation reducing infract volume in model of focal cerebral ischemia in rats,” J Neurosurg 99(1):131-137 (2003)    Kanner A A et al., “Serum S100beta: a noninvasive marker of blood-brain barrier function and brain lesions,” Cancer 97(11):2806-13 (2003)